What Am I?
by ILoveGlitch
Summary: Yugi is a lonly vampire/Werewolf, son of the King of vampire and Queen of werewolfs their love was forbidden and they we're killed for it Yugi was given to his Grandfather after a 7 year old Vamp recused the child better summary inside Please read R


**Summary-Yugi is a lonely vampire/Werewolf, son of the King of vampire and Queen of werewolfs their love was forbidden and they we're killed for it Yugi was given to his Grandfather after a 7 year old Vamp recued the child. Now yugi's power's were sealed up Let him live a normal human life but when he turned 18 all his powers are unlocked letting every Vamp and Wolf know he is alive He starts feeling stalked even before that for 5 long years now every Vamp and wolf wants him as a mate and to be their leader, but will the Vamp that recues him let anyone take him?**

Chapter one of what am I

"My sweet Rose how I love you the way your hair shines in the moon light, the ways you sing your sweet voice to only me, how you care not for my looks but for me as I am, yet we are different you and I in so many ways, but you claim to love me is this true?" a dark figure stood in front of the garden that belonged to his beloved Rose under the full moon waiting for her response

"Oh my love, my sweet, sweet Ren Yes it is true how I love you so for many years I wish for it to never end, under this moonlight here and now I front of mother that gives us power I ask you to be mine for ever and always intill the days we die, your soothing voice is mine alone, for you are to never have another, yes we are different yet our love is the same, you claim you love me is this true?" Rose stood her hands in tangled with his, her beloved Ren

"Yes I love you I accept this mating bound to be yours forever" Ren reached over and grabbed the cup full of red liquid

"Are you sure, this is forever?" Rose asked looking down

"Yes I am sure, are you?" Ren reached down and tugged her chin up

"Yes" was her only reply Ren taking a big drink out of the cup leaned down kissing her letting the liquid in to her mouth, she does the same to Ren they keep going on intill the cup is Empty

"I wish to mate with you now Rose."

"Here and now?"

"Yes under the full moon when it's the brightest will you accept?"

"Yes" they soon fell into a world of passion

**5 months later**

"What do you think it will be?" Ren asked excited while rubbing Rose's swollen belly

"Ren my sweet we won't know intill it is born please settle down" Rose said patting his head they had just found out she was 3 months pregnant, after their mating ceremony they had decided to go into hiding seeing as their love was not allowed, letting her father and his father run there kingdom's they rather be together then be royalty.

"I'm just excited I can't wait Rose my love when will he or she be born?"Ren asked still rubbing her belly

"Well see as I'm a Wolf we can be pregnant until 7 month's but mixed with your Vampireness" Rose giggles as Ren chuckles "The baby should be here in a week or two."

Ren looks at Rose in shocked "that short of a time span Rose we need to get prepared Oh Goddess Ok So I'll call my father and-"

Rose giggle "Ren I've already called him he should be here in three days time He sounded happy and proud. He said 'it's about time my boy settled down, and Rose I don't care about the fact you're a wolf you make my son very happy whatever make's him happy then I'll be happy!'"

Ren looked shocked "M-my father said that?"

Rose smiled "Yes love, He cares for you happiness unlike my father, before I meet you he wished that I marry a warrior so my pup will be strong and he could get the son he wanted he has always said I was a mistake that my mother should have had a son not me. Intill I met you I had always thought I need to do what my father wished and give him a grandson and _prove_ that I'm _worth_ something"

Rose sighed and smiled at Ren and continued "but you change that the day your father had brought you to my kingdom to crate peace the moment I saw you I fell in love and knew you were my soulmate and that I need to be with you, and now we are going to have a beautiful baby what more could I want?"

Ren looked shocked then smiled "Rose I love you and will make you the happiest person on earth I promise, you have my word and in the vampire kingdom Vampire's always keep their word!"

Rose smiled and opened her mouth to speak but pain rushed up her stomach kneeing over Rose put her hands on her belly panting

"Rose my love what is wrong!?"Ren panicked

"Th-t-the ba-baby's com-coming my l- lo-v-" Rose leaned over to try and help the pain

Ren stood up and with his vampire strength life her up while mumbling sweet words to her and carried her to the master bedroom he knew they would be alone with this so he read up on pregnancies and how to deliver the baby

"Rose I'm going to have to deliver the baby you'll be fine and so will this baby."

Rose looked at him her face read pain but her eyes read trust "Please" she said "Please j-just ma-ke sure the baby is fine."

**6 hours later**

A small wail came for inside the walls of Ren and Rose's house if anyone were to come close and look inside they'd see a new born baby boy.

Ren carried the new born baby to his mommy "Rose this is our new baby boy." Ren let Rose hold Their new baby he was beautiful Rose knew when he was older he would be a beautiful boy "Rose what would you like to name our new Baby?"

Rose had thought of this since she had found out she was pregnant, she laid there think it over, a name that has been stuck in her head since she thought of it, it was a beautiful name like her baby so she said

"Yugi" and fell in to a peaceful sleep with her husband hearing him say "Yugi a perfect name."

And there they held the first Half Vampire and Half Werewolf child whose fate was already set in stone or so the Goddess thought…


End file.
